


Sweet (Wet) Dreams

by Hoodoo



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Caress, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Surprise Sex, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo
Summary: You're drifting off to sleep, when a horny Beetlejuice pays you a visit.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You
Comments: 21
Kudos: 249





	Sweet (Wet) Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_Deer1111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Deer1111/gifts).



> Beej watching women sleep is occurring in one of my other stories, and Little_Deer1111 made a saucy comment about pretending to not know. I couldn't help but write that fun little idea . . .!

You were on the cusp of sleep, just settling in to that perfect, warm place that felt like melting into the sheets, just when your conscious thoughts were fading and barely there any longer, and the mattress shifted a little beside you.

Beetlejuice. The specter didn’t need sleep, but sometimes he curled up beside you while you did, for the warmth and closeness.

You were so close to the Land of Nod you didn’t react. Morpheus was coaxing you, coaxing you, coaxing you closer--

You gradually became aware that your top sheet had been pulled off you. The fingers you felt running down your spine weren’t Mr. Sandman’s.

They were feather light and chilly. _Just_ enough to interrupt your descent. Your breathing stayed slow and deep, however, even as a question flitted through your mind, 

“What was he doing?”

The caresses continued. The tips of Beetlejuice’s fingers roamed your back, from shoulder to hips. When you still didn’t react, his hand continued further down, to the swell of your ass. 

He paused, his palm on your skin. You were never so happy you slept naked! You weren’t sure what he was doing, so you concentrated on keeping your breath steady. Beetlejuice had to know that those porn videos where some guy fucked a woman while she was sleeping were total lies, right? You knew he liked them, the ‘secret surprise sex’ kind of videos; it probably had something to do with him being invisible and intangible for so long, when all he could do was watch and wish.

The tips of his fingers ghosted along the insides of your thighs while you were trying to puzzle this situation out.

You played along. You lay like you were sound asleep, because having him softly touch you felt nice, and, you reasoned he must like it too, even if he wasn’t getting any overt stimulation in return.

Shifting a little opened your legs a bit wider for him. Beetlejuice dragged his fingernails delicately on the sensitive skin between your legs, and after a few seconds of that, he dared move just one finger to brush the soft skin of your pussy.

It was a butterfly kiss of a touch. Still, you struggled not to moan.

After a moment, like he was waiting to see if you were awake, Beetlejuice repeated it. And repeated it. Each time his finger grew slightly heavier; not to be rough, but to slip further into your folds. Finally, you sighed.

That made him move a little; he was now pressed against you but from the feel of the dent in the mattress, he was up on an elbow. He didn’t breathe, of course, but you could guess his face was near your shoulder blade. The shift in position gave him a little extra reach over your ass and between your legs, and the next stroke he gave you touched your clit. 

There was no denying the moan that came to your lips as he did. A puff of air brushed your shoulder, indicating his silent chuckle. He pressed a soft kiss to the same spot, and you knew he knew you were pretending to be asleep. 

You didn’t “wake up” yet, though. You rocked your pelvis like you were just getting more comfortable, and his hand was taken away for a second. From the feel of his movement, he’d brought it back to his mouth, then two wet fingers were in your pussy, making minute circles on your clit.

You couldn’t help but groan.

Beetlejuice stoked you so lightly it was torturous. He varied his touch: first circles, then gentle pressure, then a tiny downward flicking that had you lifting your hips to give him more access while you gasped quietly. Every touch sent electrified bliss through you. You moaned as quietly as you could, still trying to maintain the illusion you were asleep.

Too much hard, direct stimulation to your clit could quickly shift from pleasurable to painful. Beetlejuice knew that. Although he was gentle, he stopped for a moment when your voice hitched.

The specter moved again, away from you, and for a second the side he’d been pressed against was cold. Then the top sheet was completely pulled off your legs and he eased his way between your knees. You’d have turned over if he’d made any indication that was what he wanted, but instead, with his hands slipped under your thighs, between them and the mattress, he maneuvered you so you were up on your knees a little, ass in the air. 

There was another puff of a chuckle against your exposed pussy, and then Beetlejuice’s mouth closed over it. 

You jerked and buried your face in the pillow to keep from crying out too loudly. His tongue was wicked, lapping at your clit, taking long swipes through your entire pussy, and delving it as deep as he could inside you. He’d always enjoyed eating you out, just as you liked sucking him off, and even playacting you were asleep didn’t stop him from lavishing heavy attention on you. 

It felt amazing. You couldn’t help but moan loudly; the pillow muffled it. After he’d made you dripping wet from bathing your pussy with his tongue for so long--you never told him how much you loved that he didn’t have to breathe!--he finally went back to focusing on your clit. His lips found it and latched on, and he sucked it gently while swiping the flat of his tongue against it.

An orgasm exploded through you. Now you were especially happy you had a faceful of pillow, because the noise you made would have woken the household. 

Beetlejuice held completely still as you came. When the pleasure ebbed, you were left trembling. When he released your thighs, you couldn’t help but sink back to the bed.

Behind you, he chuckled again and urged you back upwards. You didn’t know if you could take much more of his mouth on you--

But Beetlejuice shuffled forward and spread your knees more widely to accommodate him. With one hand on your hip and the other obviously back at his mouth for a second, in the next moment his cock pushed along the wet of your pussy. He found exactly where he needed to be, and eased into you with a steady thrust. 

Your head jerked up as he filled you. After the tease, after his mouth and tongue doing such sinful things and bringing you to such a state of physical bliss, his cock was perfect. Beetlejuice thrust into you steadily, not the hot and heavy pace you both typically enjoyed, but like he still thought you were asleep and he was doing his best to not wake you up, even though he was fucking you and you were moaning and he was groaning and you put a hand between between your legs to rub your clit again and to feel his cock moving in and out of you--

You came again, tensing and squeezing your pussy around him. Beetlejuice’s grip on your hips tightened too, at the extra stimulation, and after a few more, slightly harder thrusts, he bucked into you and you knew he’d come too.

When his grip relaxed, you slid down to the bed once again. You gave a little groan as his cock slipped out of you. It was wet between your thighs.

Beetlejuice settled down beside you again, like he had when he first joined you in bed. His cock left a smear against your hip. You felt the sheet he’d pulled off you covering you again, and you shifted around to face him in the dark. 

“I just had the most wonderful dream,” you said quietly, like you’d just woken up.

“Didn’t mean to wake you,” he whispered, returning the tease.

“Anytime, Beej,” you replied, and you were given a kiss before finally starting to drift to sleep again.

_fin!_


End file.
